Blank memories and Dirty Desires
by Phoenix.Faerie3
Summary: Hermione wakes up the day after Graduation tied up with no memory of how she come to be that way. she's envisioned this situation before but what will she do now that she is actually in it? sometimes reality isn't as fun as the fantasy. WARNING! - contains references to 'tentacle rape' and plant sex (if thats even a thing?)


A/N - this is my first attempt at a one-shot, and a smutty lemony one at that. so please any reviews (even the bad ones) are appreciated as long as they are helpful and not just 'U SUCK!'

DISCLAIMER- This fic uses characters and themes (well not the _main theme_ but you get me) from the harry potter universe which i am in no way saying i own or have anything to do with - except warping them to do my bidding ;D

!WARNINGS! - this fan fiction is labbeled 'M' for a reason and if you dont like mature themes then please, this is wasted on you so i kindly suggest you turn away now as i do not wish to upset anyone with my work. This fic also contains slight bondage and tenacle rape - either of which again you do not like please DO NOT READ. ummm ... i cant think of anything else i should warn you about?

Happy Reading :) P.F3 xx

* * *

What would happen if you had a dirty little fantasy that you never told anybody about because well if it really is that dirty why would you?

What would then happen if that dirty depraved little fantasy suddenly came true?

Would you try to fight it? or just go with it?

* * *

That moment when you first wakeup, that first initial fluttering of your eyelashes where your in-between your own personal dream world and reality, is where Hermione found herself those few tiny milliseconds before reality sets in and the world is still warm and fuzzy as her eyes were adjusting she didn't realise where she was – or remember how she got there. It was only when she tried to stretch out her arms to yawn away the rest of her dreams that she realised she was bound.

That simple fact woke her up more and made her more alert than if she had been doused in cold water. Which had actually happened once … or twice. Well what could you expect the girl _has_ grown up with two (albeit sometimes slightly more mature than many) teenage boys as her best friends. Hell it took them until seeing her again when they came back to school for the start of term after a summer apart to realise she was even female!

Trying not to panic Hermione tested her legs as well as her arms and tried twisting around – to no use she was bound. She also quickly found that the more she struggled the tighter her bonds grew and the further they stretched her limbs out. _Definitely__ magical then. _They didn't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing after all. Even though she had stopped struggling the bonds seemed to be still slowly, so much so that if she hadn't just been contemplating them moving she may have missed it entirely, stretching her limbs out. _Wait, their not just stretching me out, I'm being spread out! _

It was one of those odds moments of realisation that Hermione suffered next as she embarrassingly became aware that she was bound, spread eagled and naked. Her face immediately flushed crimson as she tried to cover her modesty, but obviously that feat was an impossible one as she was all tied up and the more she moved the worse her situation became, which is when the more logical and rational side of her brain decided to kick in.

_Right, your naked - fact threes no avoiding it now and so far your alone so there's no point in being embarrassed it will only hinder you from getting free and clothed quicker. Another fact – your wandless and tied up and cannot remember how you got into this situation. This is not good. _

Hermione's mind tried to recover her missing memories but it was just a blank. A big gaping hole where last night or at least the last few waking minutes of the previous night should have been. Hermione thought back to what she could actually remember from last night. _Okay, so I remember waking up and getting ready, I remember meeting Harry and Ron … WAIT! Her best friends! Surely they would be looking for her?! They would know she was missing? They would come looking for me surely and they'll find me because that is what they do .. wait … that means they would find me here … like this … naked. _

Hermione's face flushed a deeper shade of red and she started to chew her lip, something she only did when she was worried or stressed or thinking furiously – ALL of which she was currently doing. Unsure of whether she actually wanted her two best friends, her two best male friends – who yeah she had grown up with, spent countless summers staying over and not to mention that year hunting Horcrux's with, were still two very male very teenage therefore in Hermione's mind very hormonal boys. Hermione started to panic. She let out that little noise you make when your unsure – halfway between a moan and a groan – and stomped her foot, well tried to at any rate.

The floor beneath her feet felt damp. Damp and bitty. Soft too. It reminded Hermione of dirt actually which was weird because she was certain she was in a dorm room of some kind and not one of the greenhouses or outside. That ole trusty logical part of her brain kicked in again whizzing at full power as she took in her surrounding properly since she last assessed her … predicament.

_Okay, I'm naked and standing what feels like dirt. _Hermione cast her eyes down to try and glimpse her feet, _yup, definitely dirt._ Looking past her toes she noted that she was actually a little taller than she would normally be in this … _dorm room? _… there was a bed to her left and a glance to her right confirmed that there was a door there. _Okay so I'm smack bang in the middle of a room I've never seen before against a wall. _Only she wasn't. Well not exactly. She was a little way off the wall - if she could lean back she would hit her head quickly. _And I seem to be in what appears to be a pot? A pot of earth? How utterly random. _Now Hermione was definitely sure she should remember how on earth she managed to get like this. Straining her eyes as far as her peripheral vision would allow she tried to catch a glimpse of her wrists, or more precisely her bonds.

_Curiouser and curiouser. I seem to be held by vines and not by invisible bonds as I had first assumed. _

Groaning in frustration at not noticing this earlier and absorbed as she was with her thoughts as she was, Hermione didn't notice that more vines had started to emerge out of the earth beneath her feet.

She didn't notice until one wormed its way around her waist effectively cutting off what little movement she could still do. Letting out a cry of surprise Hermione's body reacted with instinct and struggled more tossing her head behind her where it connected with something soft.

Hermione stilled. Adrenaline surging through her body and heart racing, she drew upon that age old bravery that had landed her in the house she was proud to be part of and turned her head around. Well that was the intent, she more of craned her neck to see what was behind her.

Blinking to try and clear her eyes Hermione tried to make sense of what she could see … _a flower bud ? I don't understand_... this bud too seemed to be moving slowly unravelling itself, blooming before her eyes into a striking red and white flower. _That cannot be a normal flower surely! Its twice the size of my head!_ The flower was completely bloomed now and for a few seconds Hermione was entranced at the beauty of it. Sure this plant had her captive, and naked at that, but it was the most beautiful flower Hermione had ever seen it was striking in colour, bright and absolutely massive yet it had a kind of delicacy about it. It looked like the kind of flower you would give a lover Hermione decided. Not that she was well acquainted with such things having only ever shared a few kisses and hand holding sessions with Victor in fourth year and that awful experience in sixth when she failed epically trying to 'make Ron jealous' with Cormac. After how those two experiences had faired Hermione had decided she would give up looking for love and someone to hold her when she was lonely, after all she had her friends for when she was lonely and her books would never abandon her during the night if she needed them.

These few seconds of thoughts distracted Hermione from what was presently happening. A few seconds was all that was needed. A mist started to come from the plant engulfing Hermione it lingered over her skin which appeared to be absorbing it. Panicking Hermione cried out - after all so far it didn't look like this situation was going to go in her favour and merlin knew what that was that had just surrounded her. As she cried out in shock and panic more vines shot up and curled in her hair holding her head in place and another shot up and made its way into her mouth keeping her from crying out again.

Tears started to build up in Hermione's eyes and made her vision blurry. She was scared. Scared of what was happening to her and why she couldn't understand it and worried for what would happen. She was also scared because she wasn't sure if she wanted to be found. How would she really explain this?

Scanning her memories of the previous night again, she realised she remembered what happened until the end of the 7th and newly 8th years Graduation Feast. She remembered heading off to the three broomsticks with her fellow students, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna but after that is was blurry and then blank. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that what was going to happen to her was nothing good.

It was that tight knot people get when they're nervous or excited. _I feel like I'm about to take an exam! My palms are sweating and my breathing is heavy – although that could be due to this bloody gag in my mouth – and my stomach is all in knots … actually this is how I felt whenever Ron used to look at me - how I would get all hot and bothered … wait?! Am I turned on? What on earth! Geez Hermione way to pick an appropriate time for your hormones to kick in! _

Smaller thinner vines began to slowly crawl up her body twisting around the curve of her waist slowly gently caressing her body before coming to rest beneath her bare breasts.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what was happening and exactly what kind of situation she had found herself in. Her face flushed a deep crimson colour again at how she could have missed it earlier. She'd read books about this, her own little stash of erotica which was spelled to look to everyone else like 'Hogwarts A History'. She'd had fantasies of this exact situation dozens of times before. Only they usually involved a man coming to her rescue and finishing the job that the plant had started. Hermione grew ever more embarrassed as she became aware of her body's reaction to what she had just realised. Her lower belly which was in knots to begin with tightened considerably and she became aware of a sticky dampness between her thighs.

_Why am I reacting this strongly? Usually I have to get halfway through the story before I get this aroused! Is it because this time it is really happening? … wait this could all just be a dream! A sick perverted kinky dream … its not like I haven't had any of those before …_

As if to disprove the whole dream theory Hermione was desperate to cling on to the vines underneath them curled up around her breasts kneading them making her nipples swell and harden and causing her lower belly to tighten even more and just below to ache with a longing, a need she had never felt before.

More vines slid up her body, she could feel where they were and knew where they were heading Instinctively trying to arch her back to make her swollen nipples more prominent so the vines could get to there goal faster. Hermione could feel where the vines were and where they had been it was as if they were leaving a blazing trail of desire in their wake, every time they touched her even her innocent tiny bits of skin felt naughty and delicious effectively driving her crazy.

The logical part of Hermione's mind realised this was a bit perverse but the horny teenage side decided to wake from its hibernation and take full control. And its first action? To just go with it. This felt good so why not see where it leads? Its not like fighting was worthwhile anyway until it released her Hermione was at the mercy of this plant.

At that thought Hermione moaned around the vine gagging her, a deep guttural moan of a woman who needs to be touched. Who craves it.

The vines finaly found their target and began teasing Hermione's nipples pulling them gently curling around them and twisting back and forth ever so gently making her moan louder even with the gag still in place and making her thighs sticky and her lower regions ache more.

Hermione didn't know how much more she could take. All rational thought had flown out of the window when she realised how good she was feeling _how have I missed out on this?! Sure I've read about it but that is nothing, NOTHING to how this actually feels. _The feeling she was experiencing now was ten fold to her previous futile attempts and touching herself. _Maybe this has something to do with the mist that surrounded me .. maybe it was a kind of aphro – OH OH! Oh my! _… Hermione didn't have any room in her head for thoughts at all any more except one … _more …_

What the vines were doing to her breasts was incredible, beyond anything she had ever thought she would experience but it wasn't enough. She could sense something big was blooming. That she was nearing an edge she desperately wanted to fall from. She needed more. Whimpering she tried in vain to rub her thighs together desperate for some friction there. It was like a sweet sweet torture she was close yet like this she could never reach that goal that was so tantalisingly close.

Just when she thought she could take no more a thicker larger vine began curling around her leg. Winding its way up towards her centre, its goal. Moaning in anticipation of what was to come Hermione grew wetter until she could practically feel her juices running down her thigh. The vine teasing her coming closer and closer to her core, distracting her from the presence of another slightly thinner vine travelling up the other leg winding its way around her, binding her even more. As they made their way up the vines were stretching her legs out slightly again. The thick vine finally came to Hermione's core,which she could swear was throbbing, and skimmed over her entrance completely. As she was about to let out a disappointed groan the end of the vine found her tiny bid and began teasing it. At this new sensation Hermione's groan of displeasure turned into a sharp intake of breath drawing the vine into her mouth more which she unconsciously began to stroke with her tongue desperate for as much sensation as she could get.

The vine at her bud continued to stroke and tease her bud with little flicks, combined with the vines teasing and playing with her breasts and nipples Hermione thought this would be the end of her.

The plant had other ideas. It wasn't ready for her to be finished just yet.

The vine travelling up her other leg reached the top of her thigh and curled around her ass cheeks finding her little puckered hole and teasing it going round and round in tiny little circles getting ever closer but never entering her. Hermione groaned out in pleasure from the sheer sensation of everything.

Suddenly the vine playing with her tiny bud stopped in its ministrations and after groaning at the loss of contact Hermione became aware that it was travelling lower, heading towards her aching wet entrance. Too caught up in the sensations she was experiencing and the anticipation of what was about to happen Hermione forgot to be scared, forgot to worry if it would hurt. This was after all the first time anything would be there, she hadn't even ventured there herself yet. The vine stopped at her entrance for a second before slowly sinking into her soaking wet core. Letting out a gasp at the pain of the intrusion Hermione was quickly overcome with how good the feeling of the thick vine sliding in and out of her most private place was. How good it felt to feel filled. After a few moments of the vine sliding in and out of her entrance it picked up speed slamming into her tight hole faster and deeper than she would ever have allowed a man to do to her at this point.

If it were not for the vine in her mouth preventing her from doing so Hermione would be screaming in pleasure at the moment she was moaning like a wanton woman as it was. She could feel that the edge was near that she would be in bliss soon and it wasn't long before another vine came and started to play with her bud again. It was too much for Hermione to handle – all of the sensations she was experiencing her nipples,her breasts, her bud, her puckered hole being teased and played with and now her core being plunged into over and over again stretching her, filling her it was about to send her over the edge when the vine tickling her ass plunged inside completely filling her curling around. It was too much. It sent her over the edge and into oblivion as she came loudly for the first time in her life her inner walls convulsing around the thick vine that continued to plunge in and out of her. Her juices running down her legs and landing onto the soil of the pot she was captured upon.

The vines stopped moving and slowly began to pull away from the girl as she was on her comedown from the first mind blowing orgasm she ever received. The vines inside her left her first retreating back into the soil then the ones around her breasts followed before the only vines left were the ones around her arms holding her up, which for the first time since she awoke Hermione was grateful for she wasn't too sure if she could support her body weight after that. Slowly they unravelled themselves from her arms and she was free.

Stumbling from the pot Hermione made her way towards the bed humming slightly to herself. Halfway there she glanced back over her shoulder a lazy content smile on her face and saw the flower - albeit a smaller version – in full bloom in the pot. Looking so innocent and well plant like Hermione had to think twice whether it had happened at all. Shaking her head and taking a step forwards she winced at the slight discomfort between her thighs.

Nope. It had definitely happened all right.


End file.
